Comme toute autre chose
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Je l'ai tué. Il me manquera, je crois.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Genevieve Black  
  
**E-mail** : ( si vous voulez me rajouter à vos contacts... )

**Titre** : Comme tout autre chose ( Vraiment pas d'idée, ce titre, comme la fic, est fade. )

**Résum** : Je l'ai tué. Il me manquera, je crois.

**Genre** : Drame ? General, I guess...

**Rating** : G

**Note de l'auteure** : ( soupir ) Je sais pas ce que j'ai ces jours-ci, mais je termine tous mes One Shot. Ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soi. Mais ils sont pourris. Hn, Kazy va me tuer si je dis encore une seule fois ce truc. Mouah, qu'elle essaie simplement, cette crevure. Mdr. Enfin, je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui liront ce truc immangeable. Comme pour le dernier, _La fleur_, je ne demande pas de reviews. Que vous lisiez est déjà bien, alors... Bisou!

Oh oui, message perso pour Snapeslove, si elle lit ces lignes. J'ai pris en compte ton reviews pour _La fleur_ et je ne crois pas que l'on se connaisse, bien que je sois également québécoise. Enfin, si tu as msn, je serais ravie de faire ta connaissance virtuellement. Bisou! Gen

* * *

** Comme tout autre chose**  
  
Les brins d'herbe verts caressent mon visage noircit. Le soleil tape sur ma peau que je lui expose. Pas un son qui ne fut naturel autour.  
  
Un oiseau nous survolant. Quelques insectes au faible bourdonnement. Le sang s'écoulant...  
  
Je me sens poisseux. Le liquide vermeille coagule lentement mais la douleur reste vivace. Une cicatrice de plus ?  
  
Son sang est noir. Le sang de l'autre. C'est drôle... Il est... il était si différent... Unique. Oui, c'est étrange. Il me manquera, je crois. Il était de ces gens que l'on aime détester, haïr de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Combien de petits surnoms ne lui aie-je pas trouvé...  
  
Il m'impressionne. Sa faculté de prévoir, de calculer habilement, de foncer encore et toujours... Oui, il m'impressionnait. Au passé.  
  
Je l'ai tué. Ce fut assez facile, quand j'y repense. Seulement quelques minutes de combat. Après 17 ans, j'avais presque espéré une apothéose plus phénoménale. C'était ironiquement court, au contraire.  
  
Je n'ai même pas eu peur, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant. Autour de moi, je voyais mes alliés s'agiter, comploter ouvertement, revoir encore et encore les derniers détails. Le moindre petit anicroche pouvait, disait ce cher Dumbledore, nous être fatal. Dumbledore... Il connaît la guerre. Il en a connu plusieurs. Chaque fois, il en est ressortit vainqueur et plus fort. C'est admirable d'avoir tant de volonté. Sur un podium, je le mets d'égal à Tom.  
  
Tom aussi me manquera. Oh, je sais ce que vous vous direz...Le jeune Jedusor est mort il y a bien longtemps, littéralement avalé, étouffé par le monstre avide de pouvoir qui croissait en lui. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tommy et Voldemort sont... une équipe. L'un sans l'autre, ils ne sont rien. C'est de la peur d'un enfant seul qu'est née l'obscurité qui englobe et dévaste. Les gens sont étranges... Ce n'est qu'une fois libéré de tout qu'on découvre vraiment leur vraie nature. C'est quand l'adolescent a compris cela qu'il est devenu noir. Lui qui avait toujours été seul et incompris a vu en la noirceur un moyen de s'accomplir totalement, de remodeler le monde selon son propre vouloir. Il n'avait pas tord. Mais il n'avait pas raison non plus.  
  
Il était obnubilé par sa vision du futur. Il désirait si ardemment prouver que les sorciers étaient supérieurs, meilleurs que ces moldus qui avaient fait de son enfance un enfer, qu'il est devenu aveugle au reste. À ce qu'il y avait de bon dans ce monde. Ce fut sa première erreur. Je ne sais pas si l'on doit véritablement lui en vouloir. Parce qu'au fond... il est ce que nous avons fait de lui. Nous avons dessiné l'esquisse, lui a continué le dessin, le plan de ce que serait sa vie.  
  
Oh bien sur... Mais rien ne naît vraiment de Et si. Ne nous voilons pas la face, acceptons nos erreurs. Voldemort n'est que le reflet de ce que tous nous sachons au fond de nous. Notre moitié noire...  
  
Je crois que c'est pourquoi je ressens ce vide, soudain... Il est moi. Je suis lui. Il en est de même pour vous.  
  
Il m'a appris énormément de la vie. À aimer. À pardonner. Ne jamais abandonner même lorsque tout est lourd. Chaque existence est unique et vouée secrètement à de merveilleuses choses. Il ne tient qu'à nous de les vivre, de les savourer comme si c'était la première, ou bien la dernière fois. Se laisser attendrir par une aube, pleurer devant le ciel étoilé, rire au son des criquets à tout moment paisible du jour, crier pour ne pas que disparaisse le soleil à la fin d'une journée... Si je pouvais retourner dans le passer, enrayer quelque chose... je ne changerais rien. Je regarderais tout simplement. J'étudierais dans le but d'en apprendre toujours et encore. On n'en sais jamais assez. Car on m'a souvent posé la question. Avant, je vous aurais sans doute répondu : Je sauverais mes parents et Sirius. Mais le petit Harry qui avait une volonté de fer et voulait à tout prix sauver le monde a mûrit. Il a grandit dans les fluctuations d'une guerre imminente, puis omniprésente. C'est le cas de beaucoup. De beaucoup trop. Combien n'ont pas survécu pour voir aujourd'hui, combien ne raconteront pas l'histoire de ce combat mémorable à leurs enfants...?  
  
Mais c'est terminé, maintenant. Je commence à vivre. Au résonnement d'un meurtre, c'est vrai. J'ai du sang sur les mains. Partout sur moi, en fait. Qui n'en a pas, en ce jour qui aurait pu être banal ? Les enfants... Les enfants qui oublieront peut-être. Qu'on forcera à oublier pour ne pas qu'ils vivent notre tragique destin d'assassins. Je dis... Je dis qu'au contraire, il faut leur apprendre. Leur inculquer qu'il n'y a de bien ou de mal que dans les écrits ou les contes fantastique qu'ont leur murmure avant qu'ils n'aillent dormir. Et que toute vie, aussi superficielle peut-elle sembler au départ, a son importance dans ce triste monde que nous leur laissons en héritage. À eux d'en faire ce qu'ils veulent. Qui sommes nous pour juger de leurs actes ?  
  
Je me relève doucement, tremblant sous l'effort que je dois fournir. Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens. Prunelles reptiliennes. Rubis étincelants dans l'éclat du jour. Ils me fascinent... Même dans la mort, elles conservent cette étrange lueur lubrique et hypnotiseuse qui en a charmé tant. Il était un magnifique orateur, pour peu que j'en ai vu. Je comprends qu'on ait pu lui vouer un tel culte, une adoration telle que plus de cent hommes puissants se soient agenouiller pour baiser humblement ses robes. Treize ans d'absence n'auront, pour la plupart, pas réussit à briser les puissants liens qui l'unissaient à ses disciples. Pour eux, il était un peu comme Moïse venant les libérer de tourment de leur vie, de ce secret dans lequel ils devaient vivre pour ne pas effrayer ce qui, à leurs yeux, constituaient la race faible.  
  
Je m'approche lentement, tous mes membres souffrant abominablement. Il me semble si imposant, soudain. Je tends une main hésitante vers lui. Je dois le faire. Je sens que c'est le dernier rôle que j'aurai à jouer auprès de lui. Personne d'autre ne doit voir, ne doit le toucher. Comme je connais le ministère, il pourrait très bien l'embaumer et l'exposer en place publique sur le Chemin de Traverse, histoire que tous soient persuadés de sa véritable disparition. Je ne laisserai pas cela faire. Qu'importe ce que lui aurait décidé si les rôles avaient été inversés.  
  
Mes doigts effleure sa joue, puis descendent jusqu'à sa main que la mort commence déjà à faire sienne, durcissant sa peau, la refroidissant. Ou bien peut-être avait-il toujours froid... Je prends sa baguette, jumelle à la mienne. À elle seule, j'espère qu'elle constituera une preuve suffisante de son décès. Je ferai en sorte que si.  
  
Ma propre baguette va effleurer sa tempe. Un murmure et il se dissout lentement. Milliers de particules qui s'envolent dans la brise. Il ne reste plus de lui qu'un bout de bois et des habits noirs en loque.  
  
Je me mets sur mes pieds, l'une de mes mains enserrant ma blessure au ventre. Dans ma main, les deux baguettes semblent se fondre, se glisser l'une dans l'autre. Plus qu'une... Seule et même.  
  
Je pleure. Je lui accorde quelques larmes, simples et désuètes. J'ai soudain l'impression d'avoir échoué. Peut-être une partie de moi espérait- elle qu'il redevienne bon au dernier moment. Je suis bête... Je crois que finalement, je n'ai rien vécu. C'est lui qui a gagné. Il se repose et moi...  
  
Je ne suis plus rien, maintenant. Simplement un survivant. Cette victoire surnaturelle a tué pour longtemps Harry Potter, le vrai, le seul. Encore une fois, Tom m'a bien eut. Est-ce qu'il savait, lui, en se levant ce matin, que tout se terminerait ainsi ? Si oui, pourquoi être venu tout de même ?  
  
Est-ce mon imagination ou le vent me porte-t-il l'écho d'un rire sinistre et vainqueur ?  
  
** Fin**  
  
Les tomates pourront être vraisemblablement être expédiées à l'adresse e-mail écrite au début de ce document. Et puis, ne vous donnez même pas cette peine, ça coûte cher, des tomates... 


	2. Réponses aux reviews

****

**Réponses aux reviewers!**

Hello à tous ! Voilà la réponses à vos reviews. Un énorme merci de vos réponses. J'ai écrit cette fic en très peu de temps alors je ne croyais pas qu'elle plairait. Merci!

* * *

SNAPESLOVE : Je t'ai remerciée virtuellement mais je le refais encore. Merci pour ta review! Kisses.  
  
Zoizo : Moi aussi en écrivant j'avais pitié, mais bon, Tom est un manipulateur dans l'âme. Enfin, merci pour ton review! Biz!  
  
Dreyd : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Il n'y a totalement aucun mérite à tuer. Si Harry tue Voldemort dans les livres de J.K, je crois que cela aura des répercutions sur sa vie entière. On ne peut pas oublier ce genre de chose, non ? Merci pour ton message! Bisou!  
  
Kalimandre : Voilà mes tomates. Que dire ? Merci, simplement, car tu as aimé tout de même. Merci d'avoir lu.  
  
Kaoro : C'est justement que ce que voulais dire. J'ai fait Beaucoup mieux. Merci d'avoir lu! Bisou!  
  
Melhuiwen : Hello! Merci pour ton review! Ils me font toujours très plaisir. Des larmes ? Mmh... C'est vrai que c'est un peu triste. Enfin, je suis contente que tu aie aimé autant. Gros Bisoux!  
  
BlackNemesis : B'jour! Une suite ? Mmh... je ne sais pas. Je ne dis pas non un jour, mais présentement je n'ai rien à dire de plus. On verra! Lol, merci pour les fleurs, 'sont jolies! Bisouilles!  
  
Pithy : Allo! Je suis contente que t'aie aimé. Un gros merci. J'espère qu'il en sera autant avec les écrits à venir. Kisses!  
  
Alors voilà. Merciiiiiiiiiii!  
  
Deuxio... à ceux qui lisent, ( parce que les autres sauront pas... euh... enfin ) j'aurais besoin d'une correctrice-Béta, il y a des intéressé(e)s ? J'ai un truc en cours qui a besoin d'une relecture extérieure. Help ?  
  
Bisou à tous et merci encore!

Gen


End file.
